


There's an Amazing End to Every Story I Tell You

by Graceless_Grace



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fever, M/M, Sickfic, kinda short cause it was late when I wrote it but I hope somebody can enjoy it, mention of vomiting, stomach flu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 16:19:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11108247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graceless_Grace/pseuds/Graceless_Grace
Summary: Michael has a stomach virus, Jeremy takes care of him. A poorly-written story comes into play.





	There's an Amazing End to Every Story I Tell You

Jeremy had been expecting Michael, just not like this. He had been expecting Michael with a wide smile and his favorite controller, maybe even a bottle or two of Mount Dew Red.

This was completely different, and Jeremy knew that the minute Michael walked through the door.

“Michael? You don’t look so good… and not in the usual way when you show up half-baked. This is like… like a fever!” Jeremy laid a hand on his forehead, wincing as he felt the familiar heat of fever radiating from his best friend. “What are you even doing here like this?” he sighed, hand moving to Michael’s cheek. 

Michael let out a low groan, leaning into Jeremy’s cool touch. 

“Jer, I don’t feel so g-good…” he admitted, looking at his friend with such wide, sad eyes. Jeremy practically melted into a puddle right then and there. 

“Oh, dude, I know… you _really_ don’t look good. C’mon, you can use the couch until I can get you home. Man, I’m sorry you’re sick.” Jeremy led Michael to the couch, brushed it off, and wrapped his friend in a spare quilt. Michael had only been in the house for 10 minutes and he already looked like he was going down hill. 

Jeremy left for what could not have been more than 2 minutes to get Michael a glass of water, but when he returned, Michael had curled up on his side, arms wrapped around his stomach. 

“Michael!” He exclaimed, rushing to Michael’s side. “What’s wrong?”

“M-my stomach…” he whimpered. “Think ‘m gonna… th-throw up…” Michael buried his face in the blanket, face burning with embarrassment. 

Jeremy sighed, bending down to push Michael’s sweaty bangs from his forehead. “Oh…” He bit his lip, unsure what words to use in this situation. Michael was the type of guy who was never sick. Hell, he usually took care of Jeremy when _his_  shit immune system gave in to whatever bug was ripping it’s way through school. 

He decided, as Michael groaned again and reached for Jeremy’s free hand, to baby him a little. 

“Oh, honey, it’s okay, I promise.” Jeremy cooed, reaching for a trash bin. He hoisted Michael into an upright sitting position, pressed tightly against Jeremy’s side. He set the bin between Michael’s legs, rubbing his back in gentle, calm circles. 

The first few times Michael got sick, Jeremy stayed close to the edge of the couch, offering to change to the lining of the the trash can, or to get Michael another glass of water. But after a few more boughts of violent vomiting, Jeremy stayed close to his side, simply kissing his temples and mumbling sweet nothings. 

* * *

“Jerem-y?” Michael yawned, head in his lap, tightly curled up in his quilt. 

“Yeah?”

“‘m having trouble sleeping… story? Pretty please?” Michael looked up at him again, with wide, watery eyes. Jeremy couldn’t say no to that face, not now, but not ever, really. He couldn’t stand seeing Michael in pain, and even though he had stopped throwing up almost 20 minutes ago, and seemed to be through the worst of his illness, Jeremy knew he still wasn’t feeling well at all. 

So, Jeremy smiled at him and nodded, preparing to talk Michael to sleep. 

“Once upon a time there were… uh… oh! Once upon a time there were two princes. They went through everything together, which brought their two kingdoms close together, bettering the citizens and the land alike. But one day, one of the princes fell under a terrible curse, where he could only see the things the evil witch who cursed him wanted to see.”

From the back of his mind Jeremy swore he could hear an annoyed grumble; a disproving voice sounding quite like Keanu Reeves. “Shut up,” he mumbled, continuing to stroke Michael’s hair. He was nearly asleep, but still managed a weak, “How could he break a curse like that, Jer?” 

Jeremy smiled again, leaning down to plant a kiss on the crown of Michael’s head. 

“I’ll tell you when you wake up, Player 2, you need to sleep. They have a happy ending, I promise.”

Michael smiled back for the first time all day, breathing in deeply the familiar, comforting scent of his Player 1. 

“Love you, Jer…” he mumbled, eyes fluttering closed. Just before he drifted off, Michael could have sworn he heard those words repeated back, just for him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests! Hit me up either on my blog (graceless-fever) or here. ♡  
> Please don't forget to comment if you liked it!


End file.
